The Rooks
The Rooks are a group in the roleplay Infected Wind Era 2. History and Purpose The Rooks are a mercenary group lead formerly by Markus Magiza, Melanie Magiza and later on lead by Jack Masterson until the original Markus Magiza is introduced. They are freedom fighters that assassinated General Jiga and Kamajihironagi Gakamiro as well as destroyed most of Kaze no Heiya. Originally, the Rooks did not have a name in Infected Wind Era but was just a small number of people attempting to get rid of Sentoki. In Infected Wind Era 2, Markus names their group "The Rooks" when they set up a home base. Members Markus Magiza Markus Magiza is the founder of the Rooks and before his final death, the leader of it. He spent most of his time away from his colleagues however and only acted when necessary. He kills the Midnight Tyrannopede at some point during the story. Melanie Magiza After Markus's death, Melanie took over as the leader of the Rooks. She was more involved both emotionally and strategically. After her death and reincarnation into Mushou, it's widely accepted by the group to have Jack lead. Jack Masterson Jack Masteron was a major part of the Rooks. He was a very intelligent individual and was involved with scientific analytics along with the help of Kitt, who later becomes his wife. Echo Sirius Echo Sirius is known for his offensive capability. Thus, he was best at the offense when raiding. Whatever weapon he has will work in his favor. Kensidan Kiruo Kensidan Kiruo and his companion Darial both were effective at hearing threats from afar, especially Kensidan after his transformation from Darial's blood being injected. Darial's Blood Markus was wondering due to Banshevians being able to breathe in the corrupted forest, that he take some of Darial's blood and inject the others with it to see if they wouldn't need masks anymore. It had varying side effects. Leo Leo, unlike the others, had no real special use until Lilith White joined the Rooks, whereas he protects her at every moment he can. Kitt Kitt is a very analytic android and thus was a major help in the Rooks. She was used somewhat as a base by Jack for Markus's revival (where he essentially turned into a full android himself). Ryan Fox Ryan Fox is similar to Leo's case, however he has more abilities than Leo does, favoring magnetic attacks. He and Melanie killed the Lord of Irkalla, ending Infected Wind Era 2. Reimakirogi Atasaka Reimakirogi Atasaka, his first name being shortened to Reim throughout Infected Wind Era 2, was a veteran and the arch nemesis of Kamajihironagi, shortened to Kamaji throughout Infected Wind Era 2. He had godly strength, and thus was able to break the Rooks out of the prison cells in Kaze no Heiya when they were captured by Kamaji, in which they gained their weapons back with the help of Gael Shepherd. Sachiko Sachiko is one of the few survivors of Reim's group. Not much is known about her other than being more precise and accurate in weaponry than Echo. Gael Shepherd Oscar Shepherd, real name Gael Shepherd, was the one to give the Rooks their weapons back while he was disguised as a Kaze no Heiyan soldier. Eleanor Chaussier Eleanor Chaussier is the future wife of Echo Sirius. She had no real involvement with the Rooks' plans when joining them, however it is noted there could be a potential plot point using the relationship between her and Echo. North Star North Star is not necessarily a part of the Rooks, however he stays with them for a while only for a place to stay. When Markus goes on the cannibalistic incident, North is almost completely killed. Alumina Alaric Alumina Alaric is the future wife of Reim, and has the same amount of involvement as Eleanor. Lilith White Lilith White, while she joins later, was an essential part of the Rooks. Even though having a skin condition that could kill others on contact, with gloves on she was the primary surgeon-- having a Doctor of Surgery degree. Minataka Minataka is a highly intelligent scientist with high knowledge of many subjects, as he is the god avatar of Omoikane. He isn't as involved as the others are with the Rooks, however he served as a guide on what path the Rooks take. Neo Like Minataka, Neo is not necessarily as involved with the Rooks as the others. (Writer's note: Minataka and Neo were both included for the sake of involving Neodrive with Infected Wind Era.) Trivia * Markus notes that the Rooks' name comes from the chess pieces, which start on each side and can move up, down, and side ways freely, but he says it's due to the fact "the Rooks stay on the sidelines"